The present invention relates to a seat structure of a vehicle.
In vehicles, a headrest is attached to an upper portion of a seatback such that a head portion of a passenger is supported at the headrest in a vehicle rear collision (for whiplash prevention).
Meanwhile, there is a tendency that many vehicles have recently adopted a structure in which a vent portion is formed at a back face of the seatback such that ventilation is performed through this vent portion by means of a blower provided inside the seatback, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-104246, aiming at improvement of comfortability of the passenger.
It is desired for an ideal passenger's protection that a back of the passenger moves rearward relatively to a seat in the vehicle rear collision (a longitudinal-relative position between the head portion and the back of the passenger is prevented from becoming greatly). Meanwhile, since the above-described blower for the ventilation is arranged at a position below the headrest and made from rather hard material, this blower may become a cause of preventing the back of the passenger from moving rearward in the vehicle rear collision.